¡Te Odio!
by Eipa
Summary: Sasuke vuelve a la aldea como si nada hubiera pasado. Sakura lo odia y el la odia a ella. Pero hay una extraña pasion entre ellos. Este summary apesta pero es una bonita historia, les sorprenderá mucho. Es la traducción a mi fic I Hate You!.


En la historia Sakura y Naruto están viviendo en la casa de Sasuke por cuestiones de trabajo (ninja). Sakura odia a Sasuke porque la hizo sufrir cuando se fue y bla bla (ya todos sabemos la historia) y también porque volvió, y desde que volvió actúa como si nada hubiera pasado. Son un equipo de nuevo pero el nota algo extraño en Sakura, así q los dos se "odian" y se han declarado "enemigos". Oh y todo el equipo tiene 16, la edad q tienen ahora en la serie. Lean y comenten!

-Déjame ir, Sasuke!

-No!

-¿Y por qué no?

-Por qué te odio

-Eso no hace ningún sentido, BAKA!

-¿A si? Bueno, esto tampoco! – Tomo a la pelirrosa por los hombros levantándola del suelo para así librar una batalla entre lenguas enojadas, olvidándose completamente de Naruto, quien los miraba con una media sonrisa desde el sofá donde descansaba.

Los chicos engullidos en su propio mundo no notaron cuando Naruto tomo un pequeño trozo de papel y escribió: Me fui a comer al Ichiraku. El chico de los cabellos dorados dejo la nota encima de la mesa de centro y se fue silenciosamente de la casa.

Los dedos que estaban revolcándose en matorrales rozado pararon por un momento, su aliento tan acelerado como el de ella.

–Dios, que es lo que nos está pasando!

La chica movió su cabeza a un lado, tragando fuerte.

-No tengo idea, pero definitivamente esto no es lo que los enemigos hacen…

El chico sonrió por un momento, aun agitado.

–Es cierto, definitivamente esto no es lo que deberíamos estar haciendo. – El chico trago saliva casi raspándole la garganta, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Pasaron unos segundos, sus labios volvieron a encontrarse. Cayeron al suelo de la sala de estar, envolviéndose en un acto más allá de lo que se considera "contenido adulto".

-------------------------------------------

Algunas hora después, aun tirados en el suelo, desnudos, enrredados, siendo uno.

La chica suspiro. –Esto está muy mal.

-No? En serio?

-Necesitamos alejarnos el uno del otro.

-Hmp, eso no va a pasar.

-Porque no?

El chico se frisó por un momento al encontrar que no tenía ninguna respuesta que lo hiciera feliz.

-Um… bueno, primero, estas embarazada con MI hijo, y segundo, estas en MI casa. Así que no creas que te dejare hacer lo que se te venga en gana.

La chica rodo los ojos, se levanto, tomando su ropa del suelo.

–Bah, no importa, voy a darme un baño.

El chico se quedo quieto mirando al techo, pensativo. Cuando escucho el agua correr por la tubería, suspiro. –Dios, voy a ser padre. – Puso sus manos debajo de su cabeza y dijo:

-Estamos jodidos.

-------------------------------------------

Mientras enjuagaba su cuerpo pensaba en Sasuke. _El no esta tan mal. Puede que sea un bastardo hijo de perra pero creo que puedo tolerarlo. Y odio admitirlo pero… Es muy guapo… para ser un idiota. Tal vez haya una extraña pasión entre nosotros… _Sacudió su cabeza tratando de sacar esos pensamientos de ella, y salió de la bañera. _Pasión? Mi trasero…_

Sin vestirse tomo una bata y comenzó a secarse el cabello, abrazándose un poco a ella. Salió del baño y camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación que Sasuke había dicho era suya y se sentó cerca de la ventana, estirando sus piernas en frente de ella. Mientras miraba por la ventana divisó a una joven madre junto a una pequeña niña, caminando una junto a la otra con sus manos entrelazadas. Sakura sonrió al ver el rostro contento de la niña, y suspiro cuando salieron de su vista. Miro hacia su vientre y puso una mano sobre el. –Dios, voy a ser madre.- dejo escapar en un suspiro

Escucho unos nudillos en la puerta.

-Adelante. – Dijo la chica con su mano aun en su vientre.

Sasuke abrió la puerta y se dio cuenta donde estaba su mano. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y tomo asiento junto a ella.

-Estas bien?

Ella afirmo con la cabeza mirando su vientre. Unos segundos después movió su cabeza de lado a lado haciendo un esfuerzo imposible por aguantar sus lágrimas.

El la miro por un momento y luego la cubrió con sus manos, en un amago de abrazarla la aló hacia su regazo. –Shh, está bien. Todo estará bien, esto se solucionara.

-No. No estoy lista para ser madre!- grito, mojando la camisa del chico con sus lagrimas.

-No creo estar listo tampoco pero los solucionaremos. Podemos tomarlo con calma, incluso podemos comprar esos estúpidos libros sobre cómo ser padre, si eso deseas.

Ella suspiro mirando su pecho. –Wow, estas siendo amable conmigo por primera vez.

El sonrió. –Pensé que si vamos a ser padres deberíamos empezar a actuar como adultos.

Ella sonrió secando sus lágrimas. –Tienes razón.

El la miro perplejo. –Wow, nunca pensé que me llegaras a dar la razón.

Ella golpeo juguetonamente su pecho. -Cállate!

Ambos se unieron en un momento de risas. Luego se quedaron en silencio por un minuto hasta que Sakura se movió, fue entonces que Sasuke echo un vistazo a su pierna desnuda. –Sakura.

-Qué?

-Estas desnuda debajo de esa bata?

La ojijade se sonrojó un poco, miro su pierna desnuda y la cubrió rápidamente. –Sí y me encantaría vestirme, ahora si me dejas hacerlo por favor.- Hizo ademan de levantarse pero Sasuke la sujeto con más fuerza. La chica levanto una ceja expectante, mientras el miraba a la nada. –Ah… Sasuke, ya puedes dejarme ir.

Sasuke pestaño un par de veces y la miro directamente a los ojos.

-Cásate conmigo.

-QUE?


End file.
